


Такси

by Mari_Anna



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такси – это точка перехода. И иногда во время пути с нами случается самое важное.<br/>Возможно - это две разные героини, севшие в одно такси, но может быть и так, что Анна одна, а личностей у нее - несколько.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такси

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-12

  
_ГГ Тремер_

Ручка двери гладка и прохладна на ощупь. Это так странно для Анны. Она открывает дверь и садится в теплый салон машины. Теплый. И снова странно. Руки у нее отчего-то начинают дрожать, и она обнимает себя. Сильно – до боли. Ее потряхивает, и она почти с ужасом думает, что таксист сейчас начнет что-то спрашивать, хотя бы о месте назначения. А она понятия не имеет, что ему сказать.  
  
Но он молчит. Анна невероятно благодарна ему за эти мгновения, когда можно прийти в себя. Это были несколько безумных ночей, и у нее не было времени остановиться, обернуться и посмотреть, что же произошло. Но почему-то она была уверена, что ни прохлады, ни тепла уже не почувствует. И внезапно – старенькое такси и такая гамма ощущений.  
Где-то в подсознании крутится мысль о том, что самое безопасное место в машине – за водителем. Анна пересаживается и чувствует себя немного лучше. Дрожь начинает проходить. Снова странно. Через несколько минут она может выпрямиться на сидении и разжать руки. Водитель молча ждет.  
– В Даунтаун.  
  
И можно откинуться на сиденье и закрыть глаза. Километры будут пролетать мимо не слишком быстро – как раз так, как надо, и Анна будет смотреть в окно и точно знать, что ее водитель сейчас улыбается.  
  
И нет ничего больше. Это тоже странно.

_ГГ Малк_  
  
Хотя, возможно, всё было так.  
  
Ярко-желтое такси напоминает Анне солнце. Она жмурит глаза и подходит, чтобы о него погреться. Когда ее рука прикасается к дверце - Анне кажется, что она прикоснулась к оголенному проводу. Через ее тело проходит беспрерывный разряд – так странно.  
Анна уже думала, что единственное ощущение внешней реальности для нее будет проявляться в голоде. Почти всеобъемлющем, почти непреодолимом. Так же _почти_ , как она сама.  
  
Анне интересно, и она забирается в салон – как будто в нутро сказочного дракона. Она гладит рукой обивку сиденья – перебирает гладкие мышцы чудовища. Анна отстраненно размышляет о том, сколько времени может понадобиться этому солнечному чуду, чтобы ее переварить, и смеется от промелькнувшей мысли: «Он получит отравление, несовместимое с сохранением рассудка».  
  
Но в салоне странно тепло. И странно тихо. Голоса в голове замедлили свой бесконечный хоровод и утихли. Они не смолкли полностью, но теперь Анна может различить отдельные мысли и слова на фоне постоянного разноголосого шума. Она расслабляется и позволяет себе отдаться на волю этих тихих волн, напевающих женским голосом. Анна не знает языка и слов не разбирает, но ее сознание начинает погружаться во что-то… да, покой. Она не знает, куда занесут ее волны этой колыбельной, но отпустить контроль так привлекательно.  
  
Особенно тут. Анна точно знает, что в утробе этого зверя она в безопасности. Это разумное чудовище, и его голос она сейчас слышит в глубине своей сущности – там, куда ее донесли мягкие непонятные напевы. Зверь обладает присутствием, от которого бурлит ее проклятая остывающая кровь, и на поверхность бесконечного хоровода всплывают мысли, до которых просто так не дотянуться. Они кружат вокруг зверя, как вокруг костра, греясь в его присутствии и замирая по его желанию.  
  
Анна улыбается. В маленьком зеркальце таксист видит эту безумную яростно-радостную улыбку с обнаженными клыками и нажимает на газ.  
  
Она сейчас ищет свой путь, что ж, он может ей немного помочь. Самую малость.


End file.
